No EscApe
by VivianDarkbloomFlower
Summary: In this story we see what happens in the dollhouse. What really happens in the three weeks that we don't know about. We also see more of Toby, Ali, Caleb, and Ezra trying to get the girls out. Spoby central, but includes Emison, Haleb, and Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Just a disclaimer, I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters! I was just thinking that since PLL is over and since most of what happened in the dollhouse is still a mystery, and we didn't get much of the couples during the aftermath, that I would write a fanfiction about it. Spoby centric, but with Emison, Ezria, and Haleb. This fanfiction will be called:

No EscApe.

Now into the story…

Spencer's P.O.V.

It had been two hours since Ali was found guilty for murdering Mona. Two hours since we had been arrested for a crime we didn't commit. We were currently sitting in the back of a police van, being transported to a prison facility just outside of Philly. I looked around.

"I thought I couldn't feel worse after -A killed Mona but getting arrested for murder just brings LOW to a whole new level." Hanna mutters. I sigh. "Technically they think we're accessories, not killers." I say. Aria gives me a look. "Spence, and accessory is a necklace of a handbag, not a chain gang." We fall silent.

We don't usually snap at each other like this, but the events of the past few hours have taken a toll on all of us, me included. I wonder what thoughts are going through the others heads as I look around. Me? All I can think about is Toby. How long until I can see him again? What if he isn't allowed to visit? What if A does something to him whilst I can't protect him? No. I quickly cut off that thought. A can keep me rotting in Jail for the rest of my life, but I will not let him hurt Toby.

"What's it like, Han?" Em asks. Hanna sighs. "Do you want me to sugarcoat it or do you want me to tell you the truth?" Emily thinks for a second. "Well, If I'm gonna get through it-" "The second they slam that door shut you feel ashamed," She interrupts. "You can't be ready for how it feels, Em." It's hard not to give up on hope." She finishes. "Hope is a dirty four letter word." I say.

Suddenly, the van jolts, and we all look at each other. "I think we just had an accident." Em says. "Yeah, I did, in my pants!" groans Aria. I give her a look. Then I hear a noise at the other end of the door. "Oh my god, get back!" I shout. We all hurry to the back of the truck, quite a feat considering the chains that surround us.

The door opens to reveal a figure in a black hoodie, pointing a gas gun at us. We gasp, and he raises the weapon. We duck, and are instantly consumed in some kind of white gas. I try to scream but the gas chokes me, pushing me down. The last thing I remember I a pair of black boots walking towards us.

Toby's POV:

"We think that the transport officers were neutralised with an injection of flunitrazepam." I say in a shaky voice. "The date rape drug?" Mr. Hastings asks. I nod. "Look, we can't tell anyone about this. We don't want a civilian mob out there being told to shoot first and ask questions later." I explain. Ms. Hastings loos troubled. She takes a breath. "But if they think our daughters are fugitives, isn't that exactly what Tanner is telling the police to do?"

Xxx

I arrive at the apartment to find it completely transformed. The sofas have been pushed to a corner of the room, and the coffee table is hidden behind the chairs that have been shoved to the other side. The dining room table, along with three chairs, now dominates the space, and Caleb and Ezra are already working. Ezra is going through the few files we have on -A, marking things that may be important, and Caleb is working with a handful of files sorted by Ezra already, hacking into the websites Ezra has marked to try and dig up some information.

"Quick work." I say, walking in. Nobody smiles. I see a few files waiting for me on the table, and open the top one. A map of all the roast in this part of Pennsylvania. I find the prison facility, and circle it. I grab a highlighter and start adding possible routes from the PD. When I'm done, I notice a tiny spot, one for each of the speed cameras on a road. How on earth did Caleb and Ezra get a rosewood PD street map? I don't waste time thinking about it. I notice an intersection where almost half of the paths cross, and, sure enough, there are a few speed cameras around.

"Hey, can you get the footage from the speed cameras here?" I ask. He takes the file, and in a few minutes, he announces, "I'm backing up that footage now."

We all crowd around his computer. A video comes up of the overpass, and I hear Ezra mutter, "One frame of -A, that's all we need." But just as we're about to see the van, another video covers it. Some kind of cartoon. It's the kind of thing that has –A written all over it. "-A's mocking us with a cartoon." Ezra huffs.

I let out a quiet scream of rage, Caleb starts furiously typing in codes, to no avail, Ezra starts hitting the door repeatedly. His hand starts to bleed. "Let me get you some ice for that." I offer. He gives me a look. "I don't need ice, I need to find Aria, and we have nothing. Nothing!"

Aria's POV

I look at the photo frame in my hands. Instead of a picture on mom, dad, and mike, there is a one of mannequins, staring facelessly out of the frame where my family should be. I spot me bookshelf, and notice that all of the books look unfamiliar and out on place. I run over, and start to take them out for re-organisation. But they aren't books at all. Just cardboard replicas. I check all the other 'books' to find them in a similar state. Then I realise. This is not my bedroom.

Hanna's POV

I wake up in my bedroom. But it looks slightly different. The bed covers are a slightly different pattern. The curtains are too short, and have ugly trimming. The light cover is the wrong colour. Has my mom made some chances I didn't know about? I try to open the door to go ask her, but it's locked. "Mom?" I call. Then I remember everything. I run to the pink phone by my bed, and try to dial, but realise that it's a fake. I throw it onto my bed, and that's when I notice a camera.

Emily's POV

I stare at the camera and back at the bed. What is going on? I walk towards the camera. There is a red flashing light, which indicates that it's rolling. What? Since when did my parents install surveillance in my house? I run to the window to scream for help, but it won't open. I look closer. There is something weird about the colour of the glass. Has my mom had it tinted? I try to open it again but it won't move.

Spencer's POV

I look at the window. The glass is black, indicating that it's night time. No street lights? That's weird. I need to get out of here. This is a house, right? I just need something to break the glass with. I search the room, and see the chair that toby made me. Then I see a product code, confirming that it's a fake. I smash it into the window, and then prepare to jump. But then I see a stone wall blocking me. Great. We're underground. I whip around at a voice.

General POV

"Welcome! Gutan Tag! Buenos Dias! Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted passage-way."

The doors open. Everyone runs out to meet each other. "Guys, I tried to smash my chair into the window to get out, but I think we're underground." Spencer says. "These clearly aren't our rooms." Hanna mutters.

"Please follow the lighted passage-way."

Nobody moves.

"Please follow the lighted passage-way!"

We still don't respond.

"Please follow the-"

"We heard you the first time!" Hanna shouts.

We start to follow the hallway, which is full of flashing lights. As we walk, we hear piano music. We look at each other. The lights stop at a door. We take a deep breath before entering.

The room looks exactly like Ali's room at home. But that's not what has our attention. In the centre of the room, a blonde girl in an Ali mask sits, playing the piano. She stops, and looks up at us. She is wearing the exact same clothes Ali wore the night she disappeared. She takes off the mask, and we all gasp. Because the person behind that mask is not Ali.

It's Mona.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I don't really have any announcements other than the fact that since it's summer break, I will probably post more frequently, but when the semester starts again, I will ty to post as often as I can, but it will probably be less frequent. Also, I do not own PLL or the characters, and I this will get more interesting as I get the hang of it. Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter, and a special thankyou to SibunaMockingjay and imokit for leaving lovely reviews that made me feel wonderful inside!

-Vivian

Xxx

Toby's POV

I hear a knock at the door. Giving Caleb and Ezra a confused glance, I open up. Standing in front of me are spencer's parents. "Let us in." Says Ms. Hastings. I am about to reply, but Mr. Hastings cuts me off. "We know about –A"

I have no choice but to let them in, and they seem completely unsurprised by Caleb and Ezra sat at the desk. "Before you explain, Alison told us everything at the prison. We're fully briefed. So let us help." Says Ms. Hastings. I nod. "Everything that we know about –A is in these boxes." I say. "And about a dozen more in a storage unit in Philly." Ezra chimes in. "Well, we could go through them. With a fresh pair of eyes, we might find something that… you guys missed." They start to move towards the boxes.

"But before you do that," Ezra stops them, "-A didn't just prey on the girls. All your secrets are in there to, and if you open them, you need to be prepared for those to come out." Mr. Hastings look horrified, but Ms. Hastings lays a hand on his arm. "No more secrets." She says.

Xxx

"It's all here in black and white. Somebody intercepted the van and took the girls." I tell tanner, giving her the file that Ezra, Caleb and I made. She takes the file and starts to read. "You've put a lot of work into this theory." She says. I look at her incredulously. "It's not a theory, it's the facts." She sighs. "I know. Our analyst gave me a very similar report this morning. Take a look."

Xxx

I rush into the apartment. "Do you want the good news, or the bad news?" I ask. "Good news." Says Ezra, and at the same time, Caleb asks for bad news. I roll my eyes. "Good news, Tanner thinks the girls were kidnapped." Caleb and Ezra let out a sigh of relief. "Bad news, she thinks Caleb kidnapped them." I say.

"What?" Caleb and Ezra for once agree. I sigh. "In her mind, it makes perfect sense. She knows that you would do anything for Hanna, and she probably thinks that you organised a mass jail break." Ezra's phone beeps. He looks at the text and sighs. "The police are here, and they want to come up." He tells us. "They're here for me." Caleb says. "And, you're harbouring a fugitive, you can't be there when they find him." Mr. Hastings says to Ezra.

Caleb walks to the door. "Don't stop looking." He says, and goes down to meet the cops.

Mona's POV

I look at the camera and plaster a fake smile on my face. "I missed you guys so much!" I squeal. They look at me like I'm mad. I really don't blame them. "Mona, what the hell?" Hanna whispers. I put on my best annoyed face. "Mona? I haven't changed that much, have I? You guys, it's me… Alison."

They give me wore looks. "Come sit down." I say. "It's tea time." They slowly descend into the chairs. "Mona, what is this?" Emily asks. "Alison." I correct her. "Do you know where we are?" Spencer questions me like I'm the bad guy. "We're in my living room, Spencer. Why are you acting so weird?"

Xxx

Suddenly, a bell chimes four times. I stand up and leave the room. The girls exchange looks and run after me. I enter a circular room with a board game on the table in the middle. "We need to start the game." I say. Spencer looks up. "What is we don't want to play?" she asks. I look at the camera. "Four chimes means its game time." I say quietly. They follow my gaze and sit down.

Then we hear more chimes. I stand up and open a blue and white plastic mail box, pulling out five black envelopes, with gold trimming. "There's something for everyone today." I try to make my voice sound perky and excited, but it ends up gloomy and hopeless. I hand out the envelopes.

 **You are cordially invited to:**

 **SENIOR PROM**

 **An evening to die for.**

"I think we're playing the game to see who our prom dates will be." Emily says slowly, opening up the door in the middle to reveal a picture of Alison, and slams her hands on the table, shouting "No!" in response. Spencer opens up another door to reveal toby, and stutters back six steps, her hazel hair bouncing around her shoulders as she goes. Aria's door reveals Ezra, and starts shaking her head violently. Whilst the other girls, though horrified, manage to show it in ways that do not anger –A, Hanna, when she opens her door, completely loses it.

"No, we're not." She turns to the camera. "Okay, you win! You can have us as your precious dolls, but if Caleb shows up here, if you do anything to hurt him, I will kill you." She shouts. "Hanna-" I start, but she interrupts me. "You're not Alison, okay, you're Mona. And this is not your house. There are five of us and one of him, her, it, b****!" She shouts. "She's right, let's go." Emily says. I start to panic, knowing what will happen if this continues. I stay rooted in my seat, shaking. "Mona, let's go!" Spencer tries to get me to stand up. "I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis-"

The siren goes off, and we all duck down, covering our ears. "I tried to warn you!" I shout. I run out, and the girls follow me, covering their ears as they go. "It won't stop until you're in your rooms!" I shout, as I run into mine, or should I say, Alison's. Ten seconds later, the siren stops. My head still aches from the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Me again. I just want to let people know that once Summer Vacation is over, I will probably post less often, which is why I'm posting so much now. By less often, I mean that I will try to get it posted twice a week, probably on the weekend. Also, I was thinking, how about once I'm done with this story, I do a story about another ship? Tell me in reviews if you want Emison, Ezria, Haleb, or Spoby again. Regardless, all of my stories will contain a little from each ship anyway. Thank you to anyone who read this story, and if you notice a mistake, or have any suggestions, feel free! I find constructive criticism very useful.

Thank you so much!

-Vivian

Xxx

Toby's POV

We race in squad cars down to the Campbell apple farm. After Caleb managed to hack into the police command centre and override -A's system to find the location of the missing police van that transported the girls, he was given full pardon, and Rides along next to me, with Ezra. When we get there, all of us jump out of the back, and I head to the van, Caleb and Ezra following close behind.

I peep inside. "Clear!" I shout. Then I see some kind of trap-door next to a barn. Caleb and Ezra help me yank it open, and I call Tanner over. "What did you find?" she asks. I gesture to the staircase, leading downwards to some kind of basement.

We descend the stairs, and enter a room full of television screens, all lined up and taped together. Tanner presses a few buttons, and one of the screens lights up. We all gasp. Ezra gets out his phone and starts filming. On the screen, we see Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and… Mona.

"My god." Tanner breathes. I look back at the screen. My eyes are stuck on Spencer, accessing her health. Does she have bags under her eyes? Is she hurt? I swear, if -A touches a hair on her head, I will make them suffer. "Mona, let's go" she says. "I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis-" A siren blasts, cutting Mona off. It's ear-splittingly loud, even through the muted speaker, so I can't imagine how the sound appears to spencer.

"Is this a live feed?" Tanner asks. "No."Caleb says. I hadn't even realised that he was sitting down at the desk, but he types in a few codes, and the main screen flickers off, five new screens flickering on. They contain images of the four girls in rooms identical to their rooms at home. Emily is sitting on the bed staring off into space. Hanna is absentmindedly fraying the carpet. Aria is pacing back and fourth. Spencer is trying to use a paperclip to unlock the door. They are still wearing the orange prison jumpsuits.

Ezra zooms in on each of the girls, so that we can analyse our health later. Suddenly, the doors open, and an automated voice says, "Please exit proceed down the lighted passageway." The girls all slowly leave the rooms, and run to each other, Mona included. Then the screen goes black, and a message appears.

 **Stop looking, or I'll give you nothing to look for.**

 **-A**

Xxx

Spencer's POV

"Is everybody okay?" Emily asks. "Depends on your definition of okay." I reply. We start to walk. At the end of a passageway, there is a huge room.

"Please find your stations." There are four tables littered around the room. Mona heads to the first table. "Alison DiLaurentis, prom queen election committee. Well, if I'm on the committee, you can be sure I'll win that crown!" I roll my eyes at her and walk over to another station. "Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields, Decorating committee." I read out from that card in front of me. Emily slowly walks over. "Hanna Marin, Food and Beverage." Han reads. "Bite me." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Aria Montgomery, Music committee." Aria announces.

"Wait, but all these songs are from, like, seven years ago." She says. "Night at the opera," I say, "That was the theme that last night Melissa took Ian." I explain. "So, -A is re-creating a prom we already had?" I ask. "Hey, guys, how about we fill out some of these ballots together?" Mona asks. "I'll help you is you help me. If –A doesn't mind, then maybe we can all help each other. Mona leans forward to write a note, and gives us a look. "Sure." I say.

We all join Mona at her table. She shows us her note:

 **Did you guys get a gas mask from –A?**

We all shake our heads. Hanna writes another note.

 **I'm scared.**

I take a deep breath, and grad a piece of paper.

 **Prom night. Follow my lead. I have a plan.**

Hanna's POV

That night, I sit in my room. Thinking. What is Spencer's plan for prom night? How are we supposed to 'follow her lead'?

Suddenly, the door opens, and Mona pops here head inside. "We have three minutes. Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So, I know I'm posting a lot of chapters for one day, but I'm trying to get to a point where I can just get somewhere good and keep the writing going. Also, this story is slightly different from the show, because I have to fill in the 3 week gap, so I thought that it would be interesting if Toby, Caleb, Ali, and Ezra got –A text, with threats and a few videos of what happened to the girls. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review.

Thank you so much!

-Vivian

Xxx

Toby's POV

"So, what do we do now? I mean, we can't stop looking, but we also can't put the girls in danger." Groans Ezra, rubbing his eyes. Then Caleb speaks. "We need something to stop –A from being able to use the girls against us. An incentive. Something like-" Then he's interrupted by someone walking into the room. We turn, and that's when we see the face that started this whole mess. "Me. You need someone like me." Alison says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Alison rolls her eyes. "-A has Em and the rest of the girls. Did you think I was just going to sit back and forget about them?" Caleb clears his throat. "Oh, that's rich. You've done it before. How can we trust you?" She sighs. "You can't. But, right now, the only way to save them is to raise the stakes. You need to tell –A that if he kills the girls, one of you will take me away so that he can never find me. Now, I know you found a video of the girls. Tell me about it."

We sigh, knowing that no matter how you spin it, she's right. We need her to save the girls. "Ezra filmed it." We tell her. Her eyes widen. "Show me!" she tells us. We reluctantly hit play. Once we have briefed her on everything that has gone down we comb the video for clues. Nothing. We then send –A a text.

 **If you kill the girls, one of us will take Ali somewhere you'll never find her.**

We shift in our seats, waiting for a response. We don't have to wait for long. –A replies almost instantly.

 **Letters, Lovers, and Liars, Oh my!  
Ali stays in rosewood, or you say goodbye.**

 **-A**

Attached are 4 pictures. One of Aria, huddled in a ball at the end of her replica bed. Ezra lets out a huff of anger. Another, of Hanna, sitting at her replica vanity, staring blackly at the wall. Caleb stifles a moan. Then, Emily, wrapped in her replica quilt, trying to keep warm. Alison lets out an indignant squeak. The final picture is of Spencer. She is sitting on the floor, with her head against the door, crying. I just want to take her in my arms and tell her that everything will be okay. But I can't do that, so I settle for finding –A, and strangling them.

Spencer's POV

I wake up, and for the first time in three days, I feel hope. Today's the day we get out of here. Two nights ago, Mona explained everything. How she has to act like Alison whenever –A is watching. How every night, the main generator shuts down, like clockwork, for exactly 3 minutes.

Now we just have to wait one more day. Then we use the machine me and Mona made, that turns the power off in this hell-hole, to get out of here.

Xxx

As we walk back to our rooms, hours later, I hear Aria say, "-A thought of everything." I step into the room, and the door slams behind me. I see a plaid dress, red and blue. I sigh, and drag it into the wardrobe for some privacy. When I'm changed, I step out to meet the girls.

They all got dresses from –A too, and they look just as uncomfortable as I feel. "Should we wait for Ali?" Hanna asks.

"Please follow the lighted passageway."

"Guess not." Aria mutters.

We head towards the prom room, and descend the staircase, music blasting from the speakers. I resist the urge to laugh. –A actually expects us to dance at his stupid fake-prom! The girls have similar expressions on their faces. The room is full of mannequins, but two in particular catch my eye. One is wearing a pure white mask, and the other mannequin is wearing a mask with half white, and the other of the mask is half blood-red. I know. I just know when I see them, that one of them is –A.

As soon as I tell the others my suspicions, we cross to the other side of the room. Suddenly, the music stops, and a voice blares from the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome you're prom queen, Alison DiLaurentis!"

There is a mechanical clapping sound, and Aria grabs the machine to turn off the power, which looks like a camera. We all ascend the steps, and I grab Mona's hand. "-A? You should be standing here. That's what you want, isn't it?" I ask. "This is your prom, -A. You deserve to be king." Hanna says, forcing a smile. We look around nervously around. White, or red?

Then, the mannequin, or should I say, person, in the red and white mask starts to come up to us. Aria raises the machine. "Wait for it." I whisper. Charles comes closer, until he is right in front of us. "Now!" I shout.

She activates the machine, and all of the lights turn off. Mona rips off her Ali mask, and we all run. We climb up a ladder, into what we think is an open expanse where we can run away. But we find a small patch of land, surrounded by a cage.

"We can climb it, let's go!" Em shouts. "Stop!" I scream. "It's electric." We start to look around, and a sick song starts to play.

We stay there for days, starving, -A playing the siren almost the entire time.

Xxx

When the door finally opens, we head sown. Suddenly, the lights turn off. "What the hell?" Hanna says. Just then, we hear a crackling sound. We turn around to see –A, holding a struggling Mona, with a gas mask. He shoots another Gas gun and we scream.

"Mona!"

"No!"

"Mona!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, I might not be able to post the story this weekend, so if there are no new chapters tomorrow, there will be more on Monday. Also, I know that the first few chapters have been re-capping what we saw on free-form, but hopefully, in the next few chapters, I will be able to use my imagination. Also, I know that I didn't include certain parts, but mostly, that's because I don't think that they hold any relevance to the story. If you want me to tell me what parts you don't think I should include, then feel free to leave a review! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Vivian**

Toby's POV

The next day, we are still working. Alison is researching remote places in Pennsylvania where –A could be keeping the girls, Caleb is still trying to get a read on their phones, Ezra is combing through the notes he made for his book, and I am helping the Mr and Ms Hastings look through the boxes of evidence that Ezra retrieved from his storage unit early in the morning.

"So, what's this?" Mr. Hastings asks, lugging out a miniature doll in a cotton dress. She is made to look like Mona, with glasses to match. I sigh. "That's the doll –A left Emily a few days before Christmas. He replaced the Field's Jesus doll in the crib with it, and Emily had a heart attack when she saw it and called the girls the next morning."

I sigh. It's been two hours, and we still have six boxes to get through.

"Hey!" Caleb calls. "I got a read on Spencer's phone!" We all huddle around his computer. "It's… at Look out point." We are about to leave, when Caleb says, "Wait." We all turn. "I found the other's phones as well. Hanna's is at Writes playground, Aria's is at the FitzGerald theatre, and Emily's is at… some old warehouse in Ravenswood."

I think for a minute. "I think I know what's going on." The others look at me. "These are all places where –A targeted the girls. Mona tried to kill Spence at Look out point. Mona ran over Hanna at Writes playground.-A tricked Aria into killing Shana at the FitzGerald theatre, and –A locked Emily in a box and tried to cut her in half at that warehouse."

"And I'm willing to bet that the girls are at none of these locations." Says Ali. "It doesn't matter." I tell her. A might have accidentally left a clue on their phones." We all nod. "I'll get Em's." Ali says. "You can't. –A said that if you leave town, they will kill the girls." She crumples. "Ali, you stay here with Ms Hastings, whilst Mr. Hastings gets Emily's phone." She nods.

We all leave, and I head to Look out point. When I get there, I spend two hours looking. I collapse on the ground, knowing it's hopeless, and then I get a text.

 **Secrets don't stay buried forever.  
Neither does this little liar's cell.  
Start digging.**

 **-A**

I spot a small patch of grass where the ground has been disturbed. I rush over, and dig with my bare hands. When I unearth it, I brush off the layer of dirt, and unlock the phone. After a few minutes of searching, I unearth a video, sent by –A to the phone whilst it was buried. I text everyone, and they meet me back at the apartment.

"-A made me climb onto a conveyor belt to retrieve the phone. I barely got off before getting cut in half by the giant axe at the end!" Exclaims Mr. Hastings. "I had to run and scoop it up in front of a moving car." shrugs Caleb. "-A diverted me to a gun range, where I had to dodge mechanical bullets being shot at me to get to the phone." yawns Ezra. "-A sent let me look for two hours, and then finally told me that it was buried, but you guys got the better deal." I told them.

"I'm sorry, how can all of you be so casual about this?" asks Ms. Hastings. We all give each other a look. "We're used to it." Caleb explains.

Xxx

"A sent a video an hour ago to the phone whilst it was buried." I say. "Nothing accidental about that." Says Alison. I give her a look. "Do you want to watch it or not?" Ezra asks. She silently crowds around the phone with everyone else.

In the video, the girls are in some kind of room, decorated to look like a party. They are all wearing dresses, and a man in a dark suit and creepy mask walks towards them. Aria raises a camera, and when Charles is standing a few feet from them, Spence shouts, "Now!" Aria presses the button on top of the camera, and all the lights go out. The girl standing next to Spence in the pink dress throws her mask to the floor to reveal Mona, and they all start running. We hold our breath. They climb a ladder at the end of a hallway, and emerge to a cages area. They clearly did not expect this, as they start to run towards to try to climb it, but Spencer, shouts, "Stop! It's electric!" they see the signs around the fence, and they stop in their tracks. Music starts to play from the speakers. They start to panic, searching desperately for a way out, and the video ends.

 **Next time, I'll make sure they touch the fence.**

 **-A**

Spencer's POV

I wake up to Aria shaking me. "What's going on?" I ask. Aria shakes her head, and I wake up Hanna. Then I feel a pain in my head. "Aah! It feels like somebody's ripping my brain out from my eye sockets!" I moan. "What did –A do to us?" Aria asks. Emily looks down the white sheets that cover our bodies. "Thank God." She says. "What?" Aria asks. "I thought for a second –A harvested our organs." I explain. "Emily, we'd be dead." Hanna says. "You only need one kidney." Em says defensively. "Guys, I think –A wanted to make us look dead to send a message to our families." I say. "What do you mean?" Hanna asks. "So they'd stop looking for us." Says Em.

Before anyone can respond, a shape comes into view, pushing a trolley of some kind. We exchange looks, and then we realise it's just Mona. "Aspirin? Juice?" she asks in a perky voice. "Mona, what the hell?" Han asks. She looks up sharply. "I asked you not to call me that ever again, Hanna. That girl is dead to me." She says.

I roll my eyes. " _Ali_ , do you know where we are?" I ask. "No. I've been in my room until now. That's all I know." She says quietly. "Are you sure that's all you know?" Em asks. Before she can reapond, we all hear:

"Please return to your rooms, and find your surprises!"

Mona takes a deep breath. "No." She says.

"Please return to your rooms, and find your surprises!"

"I said, no." Mona repeats.

Three chimes sound.

"Three chimes mean that we have to go to our rooms, or else." Mona explains. She gets up, and we wrap the sheets around ourselves and follow her.

When we get to our rooms, she gives a cursory nod. She then walks into her room, and the door slams behind her. I exchange looks with the others, and then follow suit.

I my room, there is a small metal box. I cautiously approach it, and a note is lying on top.

 **Open me or Toby dies.**

 **-A**

I slowly list the lid, and gasp. Inside is a wasp's nest. They spill out, and surround me. They start to sting me, and I curl into a ball. "No, no, _no_!" I scream.

But, of course, it carries on for hours. I scream for hours, and eventually my voice goes hoarse. Eventually, it stops, and I look around. The wasps are gone. I still don't know how –A got them out without me noticing. A message is played on the speakers.

 **You sting me, and I sting you back until you learn your lesson.**

 **-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I just want to say that a guest left a really sweet review, and it means a lot to me that they think that about my writing. They also came up with a really great idea of –A giving spencer pills, and I just want to credit them on that, because I'm planning on using it during this chapter. Also, I know that it has mostly been Spencer and Toby's POV, so I was thinking to switch it up, and do one Ezria chapter, one Emison chapter, and one Haleb chapter (But the main ship in this story will always be SPOBY!). Review with who you want me to do first!**

 **And, I've had an idea for the fanfiction that I will start once I've finished this! I will tell you once I have posted the last chapter of this story, where –A is revealed.**

 **Thankyou anyone who reads!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

Hours later, I hear an order from the speakers.

"Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway."

I carefully get up, careful not to move to roughly. Even with my effort, the stings left from the wasps hurt when I breathe, so I expect nothing less that the ache that settles over my body as I limp to the door.

I find Hanna with lacerations all over her bare arms. The thin white sheet that offered me no protection from the wasps is, in her case, partially stained a deep crimson. "-A left me a recording saying that if I hurt his trust, he'd hurt my flesh until I accepted my punishment." She whimpers. "Hanna…" I am at a loss for words, and Aria walks up to us, her skin a bright red. "-A put a vat of boiling water in the middle of the room, and told me If I didn't get in, then he'd kill Ezra." She moans. Em stumbles towards us, and Aria catches her before she can fall. Her feet are covered in bruises. "-A left a hammer on my bed. They said that I had to smash it into my feet or Ali would die." Everyone looks at me. I take a deep breath. "-A left a box in my room, and said that I had to open it or Toby would get hurt. It was full of wasps." I hold out my arm for them all to see, covered in stings. They don't look shocked.

Mona runs over. "Guys?" Her voice sounds unsure, and as we head to her, we see that she's covered head to toe in bruises. "-A left a recording in my room of you talking just now. It was a live feed. I'm so sorry." She mutters. "Mona-" she gives Hanna a look, and Hanna remembers. "ALI, what did –A do to you?" She starts to cry "–A beat me until I was near unconscious. I woke up, and I couldn't remember what had happened until around an hour ago!" she wails.

"Please follow the lighted pathway!"

We slowly walk down the hall, and into a room full of clothing rails. There is one marked with each of our names, and the name 'Alison' for Mona. My rail contains around twenty of the same outfit. Beige jeans, a white tank top, and a blue-grey plaid sweater. The exact outfit I wore when Ali went missing. I look around, and see the others all have multiple copies of the clothes they were wearing that night, too.

"Please change into your outfits."

We give each other looks.

"Please change into your outfits."

We still don't move.

The bell chimes six times.

We look at Mona. "6 chimes means we have two minutes to obey, of we'll be in trouble again." A clock lights up on the wall, and counts down. We rush behind a curtain that's been provided, each binging an outfit with us. We are all changed with 45 seconds to spare, and the clock on the wall shuts down.

"Please follow the lighted pathway, and return to your rooms."

We give each other uneasy looks, and start walking.

Toby's POV

We are still working, when my phone chimes with a text. Everyone's heads snap up, and I take a deep breath. "It's –A. And there's a video attached." Nobody even needs to discuss it. In second, they are all crowding around my phone. I hit play.

Spencer enters her creepy replica bedroom. We all gasp. Something has been done to her skin. It's covered in angry red blotches. I swear, when I find –A, I'm going to make them suffer in ways even their sick mind cannot imagine for doing that to her.

There is a small white box in the centre of the room. She gulps and looks up at the centre of the camera, but before she can hold her gaze, the door slams, making her jump. I look at the box at the same time that she does. There is a piece of paper taped to the top that clearly says, **OPEN ME**. She timidly lifts the lid, and inside are two white little pills.

We all let out a collective gasp. She backs away. "No. No… I can't do this. Please don't make me do this." She whispers. There is one beat of silence. Then a voce blares from an unseen vantage point.

"Take the pills or Toby dies."

All heads swivel up to look at me, then back to the screen, where spencer starts to break down. "Please, No! I'll do whatever you want, just please… not this!"

"Take the pills or Toby dies."

She sobs.

"Take the pills or Toby dies."

"Please!"

"This is your last chance. 5…"

She whimpers.

"4…"

A tear slides down her cheek.

"3…"

She lets out a moan.

"2…"

She starts to full on cry, tears sliding down her cheeks. A beat passes, and she runs to the box and swallows both pills. The video ends.

A full minute passes, whilst I fume with rage. –A made Spence take some kind of drug, and I was powerless to stop it. When I find them, I'm going to make sure that Spencer is okay, and then I'm going to kill –A.

My phone buzzes.

 **Find her and you can have what's left.**

 **-A**

Thank you to the guest who gave me the idea of the pills. It was very hard to write, but it was an amazing idea!

-Vivian


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! So, after thinking on it, I have decided to stick with Spoby POV for this story, for two reasons:**

 **I don't think that I know enough about how characters from the other ships wouls think to portray them properly.**

 **My next story will not be Spoby central, it will include all of the ships, but that's all I can reveal for now.**

 **I'm sorry if this news disappoints you, but I just don't feel like I would be able to do a good enough job to post something and feel proud of it, and my one rule on writing is if I don't feel like it's my best work, I don't put it up. This story will still contain parts from the other ships, as seen Spencer and Toby, but I can't really do that until they escape. Thank you for the reviews, each one I see makes me completely thrilled for at least the day and the next.**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

I'm starting to feel dizzy, and my head won't stop pounding. I still haven't moved, because I would probably just fall over anyway. I can't really think straight.

"Please exit your rooms, and follow the lighted passageway."

I somehow manage to scramble up, and stumble to the door. The girls freeze at the sight of me. They all look fine, but I can't really tell, because everything's slightly blurry. I cling on to the door frame, and Aria and Mona both catch me before I can fall. Aria's mouth moves, but I can't really make out what she's saying. I notice her hair is now cut to a bob, and has pink streaks. I reach out to touch it.

"Your hair is pink." I slur. My eyelids droop. They all look at each other. "Spence, what happened to you?" Emily asks. Everybody looks at me expectantly. "Can you repeat the question?" I ask. They sigh. "Wait a minute." Hanna says. "Whenever spencer was high, she would always be really out of it, like she wasn't even listening. Just like she is now." Hanna explains. They all look from her to me.

"You're saying that –A gave her pills? No, that's just too cruel a thing to do to a former addict. It's-" "Exactly the kind of thing –A would do?" Mona interrupts Emily. "Well, how about we ask her?" Em suggests. They look at each other nervously, and Aria grabs my face.

"Spence? Spencer, did –A give you drugs?" She asks. I nod. "Spencer, I don't mean to be rude, but why the hell did you take them?!" Hanna asks. I gulp. "I don't really remember, but I think –A threatened Toby…" My head drops now that Aria has let go, finishing my sentence for me. I'm surprised I'm able to speak so clearly, though it wasn't easy. These drugs are weird. I have a full grasp of what's going on, but I can't physically respond. They gasp, clearly thinking of their boy/girlfriends back home.

"Please follow the lighted pathway."

We walk forwards, Aria and Mona supporting me as we go. It leads us back to the prom room. Only, it's changes. I has 4 chairs, all centred around a table, with straps for the arms and legs. By the table is some kind of machine. The door slams behind us, but none of us turn around, as we know that it will not open until me have done whatever –A wants. We just jump at the noise.

Suddenly, some kind of gas starts to leak into the room, and we all cough, collapsing onto the floor.

Xxx

When I wake up, I'm strapped to the table, and the girls are strapped to chairs around me. But that's not what has my attention. A screen we didn't see before comes on, and we all look up.

 **You have two minutes to escape.  
For each one of you still in your seat by the end,  
Spencer gets shocked.**

The screen changed into a two minute timer, and the girls immediately started struggling against the bonds. I wanted to tell them that it was useless, that –A wanted to make the feel responsible for hurting me, but the drugs were still in my system, and so I couldn't.

By the end of two minutes, Mona had got out of her seat, but Aria, Hanna and Emily were still trapped.

"Guys, it's fine, I can take it-" then the first shock hit. It was like nothing I had ever felt, and it probably didn't help that my skin was already ruined by the wasps. A little light went on above Aria's head, indicating that the first shock was her punishment. She screamed for –A to stop. After a full minute, he did. I barely had time to breathe before –A started shocking me again, and a light went on above Hanna's head. My body convulsed, and I knew that for the next few days, I would be pretty out of it if this continued. Hanna was calling the camera every name she could think of. Again, after a minute, the shock stopped. The entire time, Mona stroked my hair, promising that it would be over soon, and that we would get out of this hell-hole. Another shock starts, and the light is clearly on above Emily. She's moaning and trying to free herself from her restraints, a tortured look in her eyes as she watches me writhe in pain.

When this shock finally ends, the restraints release, and I collapse back onto the table. As soon as the girls are free, they all run to me and help me up. My legs shake.

"Please follow the lighted passageway, and return to your room."

We all take unsteady steps back to the rooms, Emily and Mona supporting me as we go. We all crowd around the room I sleep in, and Hanna helps me onto the bed. Ara is about to say something, when-

"Please return to your rooms."

 **I know that I haven't done anything in Toby's POV, but I want the next few chapters to be focused on the girls, and why Mona is put in the hole. (Here's a clue, remember her promise to Spencer as she was being shocked?) Then I will include everyone else again.**

 **Thankyou for reading!**

 **-Vivian**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So, I decided to do a little of the other ships, but in Spencer and Toby's POVs. Emison shippers, this one's for you.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV:

The girls file out, leaving me alone with my injuries, and I inspect the damage. My skin was already a horrible red colour from the wasps, and now it's covered in blisters, and bruises on my wrists and ankles, where I tried to pull at the restraints. I also have a headache from the girls screaming.

That's when I notice a thin tube of cream, sitting on the table by the bed. I reach for it, and see that it's anti blister solution. There's a note attached.

 **Blisters heal.  
My next game for you won't be forgotten so easily.  
Use the cream, and I might be nicer to you.**

 **-A**

I scrunch up the note and fling it across the room. For all I know, the cream might contain acid. I wouldn't be surprised. The window, which –A replaces while we were stuck outside the dollhouse, Lights up. I didn't realise it was a screen.

 **WRONG CHOICE**

I throw the lamp by my bed at the window, but it doesn't make a dent. –A must have had it reinforced with some kind of bullet proof material, in case I tried breaking it again. I glare at the camera.

The door swings open, and I stumble out of bed.

"Please exit your rooms."

That's weird. –A usually just makes us follow a passageway to whatever torture he has planned, and plays the siren if we don't. I timidly step out, to meet Aria, Hanna, and Mona. "-A left me some kind of cream for my skin, but I refused to take it. I think that might be why we're here." I tell them. They look at me sympathetically. "Where's Em?" Mona asks. We look around, and find her door open, but she's not inside. A message is scrawled on the wall opposite her bed.

 **Games room.**

It's written in some kind of red paste, and I can only hope its paint. We make our way to the games room, and see Emily, tied to the chair. She is crying, and we all run to her. She has blood coming out of a wound in her head, and she is attempting to free herself by pulling on her restraints, but it's just making them tighter.

"Em, stop. We're going to untie you, but you have to listen to us. If you keep struggling, it's only going to make it harder for us to get you free, and more painful for you." I tell her. "Spence is right. Let us help you." Aria adds. Em stops struggling, and we take action. Mona works with Aria on her hands, whilst me and Hanna work on her legs. "Ali." She moans. We look at each other. "What about Ali?" Mona asks. She slowly responds. "Where's Ali?" she asks. We give each other a look. "Em, Ali's not here-" I start, but she interrupts, "I want Ali! What did you do to her?" She turns to me.

"Em, I didn't do anything. Ali just isn't here." I say. "Then where is she?" Emily asks. What the hell did –A do to her? Then I see a machine behind the chair. "Guys, I don't think Emily is just having a breakdown right now. I think –A used some kind of machine on her." I tell everyone, gesturing to the thing behind the chair. Mona gasps. I turn to her. "What is it?" I ask. "Remember that Psychology homework on the anatomy of the brain and how therapists can use it to decipher their subject's greatest fears?"

Hanna looks at her like she's speaking ancient Greek. "Why the hell are we talking about Psychology homework when our friend is in pain?" Mona gives her an exasperated stare. "My uncle is a therapist. He worked with a guy who was suffering from PTSD. He used a machine to find out what the root cause was, and he helped me on the psychology essay by telling me about it. He showed me a picture, and, well…" she trails off. "This is exactly the same thing." She admits.

"Ali!" Emily screams. "Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" She starts thrashing again. We calm her down, and manage to get the restraints off, leaving her with bruises just like mine. We lift her out of the chair, and take her back to the room –A made for her, only to stop dead in our tracks. Inside the room is a body. The body has golden blonde hair, a heart shaped face, and is wearing a yellow top. _Ali._

Emily runs into the room, and puts her hand on Ali's neck. She starts to cry. "No, no, no…" she moans into Ali's hair. I look at Ali, at a loss for words, and then notice something that Emily doesn't. A bar code.

I grab Ali's head, and see it. And it's clearly not a tattoo. Now that I look closely, her skin doesn't feel like skin. It feels like plastic. "Emily." I say. She moans, and doesn't look up. "Emily." I say louder. She hugs the doll tighter, still thinking its Ali. I turn the doll over, and show her the bar code on the back of its head. "It's not Ali. It's just a doll." I tell her. She looks up at me, confused. "Feel her skin. It's plastic" I explain. She does, and drops the doll, a horrified look on her face.

We all look at the doll, and back to Emily, shaking on the floor. It really does look just like Ali. But Emily is now looking at it with pure hatred, where before all there was was love.

"Please return to your rooms."

"Emily, it's okay. She's safe. She's not dead." Emily nods. I look at everyone. "Guys, I think she's herself again." They nod. "We should go." Mona says. "See you later, Em." I tell her.

Emily's POV:

I look at the doll, and push it to the other end of the room. The door opens, and a figure in a black hoodie steps inside. I scramble to the other end of the room. They look at me, then at the doll. They take the doll by the feet, and drag it out. The door slams behind them, making me jump, and I start to cry. Big, ugly tears, erupting out of my eyes. I hold on to my knees, and shake. The vision was so real.

Ali, scared and alone, in a dark room, crying as –A beat her. Me, tied up in a room next to her, observing all, but powerless to stop it. I miss Ali so much. More that when she first disappeared, more than she was sent to prison, more than anything. Paige was nothing. She was a rebound. Ali is the sun after months of winter. She is the cool ocean, after a fever. Ali is everything.

And for a moment, I thought I lost her.

 **The next chapter will be Haleb central, then Ezria, and then back to Spoby. I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **-Vivian**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! So, this is Haleb's Chapter, and I just want to say, thank you to another anonymous guest who gave me this idea! I added my own twist, but they take the claim for giving me the idea. If anyone has any ideas, then, please, review with them. It would be really useful. Another person with a good idea that I will be using later is 000123. Thank you for reading, as always! Bye the way, it's been roughly 5 days in the dollhouse, timewise, in case anyone was wondering.**

 **-Vivian**

Hanna's POV

When I get to my replica room, I see a table. It's full of every candy imaginable. There's even ice cream cake! I pause, and glare at the camera. I look around the table, and notice a covered platter. I lift the lid, and there is a single apple, and a note.

 **I miss my hefty little Hanna.  
Eat up, B****,  
Or take the consequences.**

 **-A**

I throw the platter on the floor, and push the table over. "I'm not going to eat all of this, and I'm not your doll!" I scream. Silence. I wait a few minutes, and then I smell something in the air. Sleeping gas? B****! I think as I fall to the floor.

Xxx

When I wake up, I'm in a dark room, with handcuffs connecting me to a bar on the wall. I see that I can wove by sliding my wrist along the bar, but the bar is only a few feet long. Then, the door opens. Somebody in a black hoodie walks in. They are wearing the same mask from the fake prom. In one hand is a bucket of water, and in the other is a cattle prod and a remote control.

He turns the remote control on, and a screen pops up. It's an image of Caleb, Ali, Ezra, and Toby. They are all sitting at a desk, Caleb and Toby typing furiously at keyboards. I gasp. How the hell does –A have a video of all of them. Wait, isn't Ali supposed to be in Jail? How is she there?

I take this as an opportunity to see how they're doing to convey it all to the girls tonight. I notice Veronica and Peter, sorting through the boxes Ezra collected of –A messages and threats. They know about –A? How?

I look at Caleb. He has bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept. Knowing him, that's probably the case.

He is typing some code into his computer. I remember when he tried to teach me in the fall. Two minutes into it, he slipped into his own computer-ish language, and I started to zone out. By the end, he asked me to create some kind of technological do-hockey, and I looked at him like he was crazy, and said, "Caleb, I can't even create my own perfume from those sets they sell online. How do you expect me to do this?" I rolled my eyes, and he let out an exasperated sigh.

-A gets out a phone from his pocket. He dials a number, and Caleb's phone starts to ring. Everyone looks up. I get a feeling of dread in my stomach. "It's a face time request from a blocked number." Everyone gets up and crowds around the phone. _Don't answer it. Please don't answer it._ I think. But I know Caleb better that that. He wouldn't miss a chance to see if I'm okay. And, part of me just want's him too. I know it's selfish, but I just want to hear him speak to me, directly, and I need to tell, him that I love him. And, like I knew he would, he answers it. His breath catches in his throat when he sees me. "Han?" his voice sounds like a small child's. I want to wrap him in my arms and kiss him. "Caleb?" I ask. My voice breaks. He looks shocked. "How can you see me?" He asks, bewildered. "There's a screen, behind…" Caleb and the others catch on. They all look varying shades of angry, and Caleb starts shouting. "Don't you dare touch her, you b****!" –A props the phone on the table, so that I can still see them, and they can see me. Then he picks up the bucket.

"No! Please!" I moan. "Please…" –A throws the water, drenching me, and picks up the cattle rod. I use the bar to scoot as far away as I can, but it's no use. –A has me trapped, and they know it. They take their time, sauntering over, cattle prod in hand. Caleb starts to shake with anger. "I swear, if you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you myself!" he screams. –A yanks y up by my hair. He hovers the cattle prod over my arm. Then puts in down. I get confused. "If you're gonna torture me, please just get it over with, B****!" I hiss. I notice that, for a second there, Caleb looks impressed with me for being so mean, but then he remembers the situation.

-A takes a sound machine out of his pocket, and presses a button. A sickly sweet voice rings out.

 **Who do you love more, Caleb or your mom?**

I look at –A, then back to the recorder, uncomprehending. "I can't answer that." I whisper. –A raises the cattle prod, and makes a mark on my under-arm. I scream, but it's drowned out by the sound of Caleb's roar of anger. –A raises the speaker, and presses another button. That's when I understand. If I don't answer a question, -A uses the cattle prod to hurt me.

 **Who would you rather kill, Spencer or Aria?**

Caleb, Toby, and Ezra let out defiant screams. I look up. "I'd rather get scolded ten times over then plat this stupid game." I tell him, slowly and defiantly. How does this freak manage to somehow look angry even though he's wearing a mask?

He lifts the cattle prod, and Caleb screams. "Stop! Stop, you're going to give her brain damage." He uses the cattle prod. But to a higher voltage. A much higher voltage. I think I black out around the seventh time, Caleb's screams still a in the background.

Xxx

"Hanna? Hanna, wake up." Spencer? How is she here? "Hanna, you need to move." Mona says, helping me up. "Caleb…" I say. "What?" Aria asks. "-A sent a live video of Caleb, and he had to watch while I was tortured." I say. Emily gasps. "What did –A do to you?" she questions sympathetically, at the same time that spencer gasps, and asks, "Was Toby there?" I roll my eyes. "They were all there, and I don't want to talk about what happened." I say.

"It doesn't matter." Says Mona. We all give her looks containing varying shades of confusion. "What do you mean? Of course it-" Em starts to speak, but Mona interrupts her. "It doesn't matter, because we're getting out of here. Tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So, this chapter is for Ezria. I want to thank Hope10, for leaving a super sweet comment, which made my day brighter. I am also going to do chapters from the POV of Emison, Haleb, and Ezria once the liars are out of the dollhouse. But that's for another day. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **-Vivian**

Aria's POV

I feel dirty. I haven't had a change of clothes or a shower for three days. I can feel the fine layer of grime on my skin. And I'm not just uncomfortable in the physical state. I can't even look at the ceiling corner, opposite my bed, where the camera has not turned off (other than the three minutes each night when the generator shuts down) since I've been here.

I wish Charles (Spencer thinks that's –A's name, because she realised that it was spelled out by playing blocks in the games room) would cut it and let us shower. Just once, I need to feel warm water cascade over my shoulders, and wash the dirt down the drain. I can't even scratch my face without seeing dirt under my fingernails anymore! It's ridiculous.

The door opens, and I step out, shaking. I expect the others to be there, but their doors are locked. I'm immediately uneasy, not that I wasn't overly paranoid a few minutes ago. I bang on Mona's door. I hear her shout back. "Who is it?" "Aria! Charles let me out, but nobody else is here!" a pause. "Aria, you need to get back to your room right now!" She shouts, sounding panicked. The girls have heard our conversation, and start to shout, "What's going on?" Em asks, and Hanna and Spencer both start banging on the doors.

Before I can respond, the doors open, but only partially, as a layer of glass is still covering the doorways. "Aria, can you hear us?" Spencer asks, and starts banging on the glass, but it seems to be un-breakable. I nod at her, and start banging on my door, in a futile effort to get back inside before something happens.

Then, a figure in a black hoodie appears, and I throw myself against my door to try and get it open. No luck. The figure gets closer to me, and the girls start screaming, myself included. Just as they're about to grab my arm, I punch them in the face. They stagger back, and there is silence. Even the girls stop screaming. Then Charles launces himself at me, and covers my mouth with some kind of wet fabric. I try to fight back, but my motions get weaker, until I can't wove at all. Then everything goes black.

Spencer's POV

Charles throws Aria across the room like a rag doll, and I scream. "Let her go!" He ignores my, and the girls screams and cries, and continues to beat Aria. He kicks her ribs, and punches her multiple times, before slinging her over his shoulder, and presses some buttons on a remote. The doors slam, and the glass lifts once they're closed, sealing us in once again. I bang on the door until my fists turn red, and drop to the floor, crying.

Aria's POV

I wake up in a replica of my living room. Hoe the hell did –A manage to make it so lifelike? I almost expect Mike to walk in, lacrosse gear in tow, but I know he won't, mainly because if this was my living room, I wouldn't be strapped to the armchair. For a second, I imagine that I'm really back home, and my Mom will come in in a second, with warm soup, and fresh coffee. The image in my head lasts a sum total of seven seconds, because, at that moment, speakers that I didn't notice before start to play. Now I see the point of the restraints, because they mean I can't raise my hands to cover my ears, and block out the noise coming from the speakers.

"You ruined my life. You don't deserve happiness." Ezra's voice says.

"You're too damaged for this family I don't care about you anymore." My dad laughs.

"You didn't tell me about Meredith. You lost my trust. I hate you." My mom hisses.

"You were a terrible sister. I'm glad you're gone." Mike comments.

These massages, and more from the girls, their families, everyone I know, play along with them. Even Shana is there. And I know that none of them actually said these things. Charles can just use a voice changer and say them himself. But they're all true. I killed Shana, and she isn't coming back. I should have believed Hanna about Zach. I didn't stand up to Ali when she bullied Mona, Lucas, and countless others. I've told more lies in the past two years than most people will in their entire lives. I deserve this.

I sink back against the chair, and let the sleeping gas knock me out once it's over. The last word that comes into my head is Ezra.

Xxx

I wake in in the room, tears streaming down my face. Was that real, or was it a dream? I reach up, and find the head-wound from Charles, dried blood clotted around the back of my neck. Real, then. I get out of the bed, and sit on the floor, staring at the door. I deserve to be here. I deserve it all.

I ruined Ezra's life. His own _Mother_ thought so. He had a good job, a high pay, and a life where he didn't have to constantly worry, not about me, but about himself. It's my fault that he got shot. I let him love me. I let myself love him. And now look where we are. I hope he comes to his senses, and leaves me here. He should get out of here, just hop on a plane and not look back. He needs to forget me.

But, that's not the first time I've wanted him to. And, whenever I tell him too, he doesn't. He stays. And I get selfish, and run back to him. I know this time will be no different.

Ezra's POV

I look at the photo. She is wearing a black shirt, with her usual choice of statement jewellery. I am behind her, my hands over her eyes, whilst she laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world. I miss her so much it hurts. I swear to god, I will get her back, or die trying. I can't live without her anyway. And, once she's here, I'll spent as much time as she needs fixing whatever damage has been done to her brain. Even if he has to spend his entire life with her, and only manages to remove a small portion of her suffering, he will have died knowing that there's no way he would have rather lived.

Because Aria is worth it.

 **Hey everyone! So, I have decided to do a summary of my next story, and maybe the first chapter, so it will hopefully be up today! But only because I can't wait! So, my next story is called:**

 **Alex 2.0**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter, but something come up this weekend, which meant that I couldn't. I'm back, though, and will post whenever I can. This chapter is in mostly Mona and Spencer's POV's, and then I will catch up on everyone trying to rescue them. I will also include the other parents, and although I won't include it, please assume that they are fully briefed on all things –A. But that's for next chapter. On to this one!**

 **-Vivian**

Mona's POV:

The door slams. Poor Aria. We saw her again last night, and she told us about the speakers. –A, or Charles, used a similar technique on me. When I first tried to escape, Charles played that siren over and over for the first day, but then switched tactics. I woke up with a television in the centre of the room, with a CD. There was a red post it note, saying, _**PLAY ME.**_ I hesitantly put the CD in, not wanting to be punished again. I still can't believe I stupidly thought that the punishment was over. The video started, and I immediately tried to yank it out, but –A somehow remotely sealed it shut until the video finished playing, and I was forced to watch. The video was of my funeral. Mom, my Uncle, Hanna and the others, Lesli, and practically the whole town of rosewood had shown up to cry for a dead girl who wasn't even dead. Only they didn't know about that part. It was the first –and probably the last- time I've ever felt sorry for Alison.

I looked back at the video, and immediately wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Who knew when I would next see them? My mom was crying at the end of the pew, and Hanna was staring blankly at my photo. Ugh. They used the photo from my 16th birthday, right before I ditched the glasses. I don't know how this annoyed me during my current predicament, but it did.

I once more focussed my attention on the screen. I was shocked to see that even Spencer, Aria, and Emily were crying. I was pretty sure that when I wasn't being useful, they looked at me like I was the devil. To be honest, I didn't really blame them. My uncle had tears running out of his eyes. I knew that when my dad left, he kind of thought of me as his daughter. The service started, and the video cut to when they lowered my coffin into the ground. My mom clutched at my uncle, and they both cried as it disappeared from view. Hanna let out a whimper. That was the moment when I realised that tears were coming out of my eyes. I was shocked. I _never_ cried. I wiped the salty water from my eyes as the video ended, and then looked directly at that stupid camera.

I grabbed the lamp, and smashed it into the video player. The siren immediately started, and I covered my ears. The next day, the audio from the recording, including the service, played on a loop through the speakers. It continued to play for a week straight, along with the siren, and I was given just enough food and water to survive on.

I snap out of the memory, and allow myself a small smile. Tonight, I'm going to prove to the girls that I belong in their group. I'm going to get us out of here. I have everything prepared. I will sneak out when the doors unlock, and break into the vault using the device I've made to pick locks. Inside, there has to be some kind of remote that turns off the power, and once I've done that, I'll grab the girls, and we can get out of here.

Xxx

I hear the tell-tale _click_ of the lock, and I know that the power's out. I run out, and, once the 90 seconds has passed, I don't stop. No going back now. I reach the door, and pull out the device. It looks kind of like a screw driver, but it doesn't have a handle. I made it using parts of the clock in the Ali bedroom. I insert it in the hole, and, at first, I don't think it's going to work. But, then, the door swings open, and I step inside.

As I enter, my smile quickly fades. There isn't a generator. Instead, the room is full of pictures of two blonde boys. Some contain a woman I know is Mrs. DiLaurentis, holding a baby, and others contain one of the blonde boys on his own. There are also baby clothes, a crib, a creepy family of mannequins, and a tape player.

But that's not what has my attention. In the middle of the room, a masked figure sits on an armchair, staring at me. "Alison." They say, using a voice modifier. "You realise you're going to have to be punished for this?" They tell me. I try to run, but the door slams shut. When I look at the figure, they are wearing a gas mask. "No. Please!" I beg. Sleeping gas starts to pour into the room. I bang at the door, but the gas pushes me down, suffocating me. I scream, but nobody can hear me. Of course, I know where I'm going. It's the last thought that enters my mind as I fade into unconsciousness.

 _ **The hole.**_

Spencer's POV

"Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway."

The door opens, and I run out. The others are there already. I look at them, confused. "Where is Mona?" I ask. They shrug their shoulders. We look at each other. "What do you think the B**** wants from us now?" Hanna asks. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Emily mumbles.

"Please follow the lighted pathway."

"I'm getting really worried about Mona." Aria says.

"Follow the lighted pathway."

We quickly start walking. When the speaker loses the 'please', you know this is your last chance before you're punished.

A minute later, we get to four different doors, all a sickly green colour. One has a sign saying, **SPENCER** taped to the front. I give the others a look of worry, and they head to their allotted doors. I take a deep breath, step in, and the door slams behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer's POV

As soon as I enter, I see a chair and table set up, but there are wires emanating from the arms, and they connect to some kind of machine on the table.

I look around, confused, and walk up to the camera. "What the hell is going on?" I ask. No answer. I walk up to the table, and see that the wires are connected to metal bracelets. I notice that there are also restraints on the back of the chair. The table contains pictures of Aria, Emily, and Hanna. There are switches below each picture.

I smell something weird in the air, a kind of sickly sweet scent. I realise too late what that scent is. "Stop gassing us just because you don't want to have to face us, you coward!" I hear Hanna scream through the wall. Said with no tact considering our predicament, but true nonetheless. I start to cough, and I hear the others making similar noises. The familiar sensation of my lungs being chocked off, feeling my head get lighter, starting to get dizzy ensues. I collapse onto the floor, and see a figure dressed all in black walk in. The only new addition to the costume is the gas mask.

Xxx

When I wake up, I'm strapped to the chair with the restraints I saw earlier. I panic, and start to thrash around, which only makes the restraints tighter. The metal bracelets are around my wrists, attached to wires. They are clearly being held in place by some kind of magnet. The switches I saw earlier are now lit up red, and I hear electricity flowing around the room.

"Choose one."

What? I look back at the switches, and a feeling of dread creeps into my stomach. I look at the camera.

"Choose one or all will suffer."

"No." I moan. Please, God, no. What did they ever do? What did _I_ ever do? Why does Charles hate us so much?

"5"

Not a countdown. I thought I'd have more time to stall, to find a way out of this impossible situation.

"4"

No, no, no…

"3"

I can't do this. Please don't make me do this.

"2"

Aria, Emily, Hanna. I need to choose. But I _can't_ choose.

"1"

I lurch forward, the magnets having released when the countdown started. I move all of the switches at the same time. No! Who did I pick? I hear a scream in answer of my question. I'm so sorry, aria…

The siren starts up again, louder than it's ever been. I scream. My ears feel like they're on fire. Black stots appear in front of my vision, and I black out.

Toby's POV

"Caleb, can you pass me that Radley patient file?" Mrs. Fields asks. He wordlessly hands it over. It says here that the only people to visit Mona in Radley were her Mother, Uncle, Hanna, and a Cassie Darkwood?" We shake our heads. "I'm willing to bet –A has millions of aliases. They probably didn't want to be tracked." Mrs. Montgomery looks up the name Cassie Darkwood online. "Yep. Died 6 years ago of a stroke, aged 83." We sigh.

Suddenly, my phone rings. So do Caleb's, Ali's, and Ezra's. We warily open up are texts, and I freeze. "It's from –A." Says Ali. The parent's all crowd around, trying to get a better look. Peter and Veronica look at the attached picture, and I can practically hear their hearts stop along with mine. Spencer.

She is strapped to a chair, with numerous wires connected to the metal straps on her hands. There are enormous bags under her eyes, and though the first red blotches on her skin have disappeared, she has blisters all over her hands and face. She is screaming, tears coming out of her eyes. Her hands are pulling at the restraints, which I can only imagine will leave a bruise later. I look at the other picture to find the rest of the girls in a similar state. The absence of Mona has me slightly worried, but right now I can only think about Spencer. I'm horrified at her physical state, but I can scarcely imagine her mental health. She looks… broken. I wonder if –A has made her take anymore pills.

Caleb prints the pictures on for us to analyse later, but we have more important things to do. Spencer is at least alive, and if she is alive, she can be fixed. I hope.

We throw ourselves back into work, looking at every tiny detail. I look at the map of rosewood, and the areas around it. I search for abandoned warehouses, derelict buildings, and remote houses. Anywhere where –A could possibly be keeping the girls. I then search for them, to see if they have been recently bought, or if there has been any suspicious activity near them. Almost every single one is a dead end. That almost is what keeps me going. Ms. Fields has brought over some new files for us to search through, acquired by her contacts from when she worked in the police department. We waste no time bookmarking every page that could possibly contain any information, and write what we find on post-it note on the huge bulletin board, next to the map of rosewood.

We spend the rest of the day on this, and at 1:39 am, we finally send everybody home. Caleb, Ali, and I sleep on the floor.

Xxx

The next morning, Veronica comes early, Peter and Melissa, who arrived last night from London and was fully briefed, in tow, to move everything into Spencer's barn, because not only is it protected with state of the art security, but if we're going to be any help, we need to be well rested, and we can't do that whilst occupying the floor, so Veronica offered us rooms in the barn.

We load everything into the big moving truck the Hastings rented, and drive over, with bags of spare clothes. Everyone arrives shortly afterwards, and we get to work again. Nobody gets up to do anything other than try and find the girls unless they absolutely have to. We all want to get them back as soon as possible, but eventually, we have to look after ourselves. It comes second priority to finding the girls. All I know is I won't get a proper night's sleep anyway until I bring Spencer home.

 **A.N. It's been roughly two weeks since the girls have gone missing, I hope you're liking the story so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! This is my last week of Vacation, so after that, updates will probably only be on the weekend, and something has come up which means that there is a 50/50 chance that I will be able to update for the next few days, but I will try. Also, great Idea CandyMaria. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

I can't sleep. Every time I'm about to fall asleep, Charles blasts the siren, and wakes me up. I'm in a state of exhaustion. When I'm awake, I can barely keep my eyes open, but I wake up as soon as I'm asleep. My door opens, and I stumble out. In the main hall is Hanna. Her skin is grey, and her shirt is torn. I shrug my button up sweater off, and drape it around her shoulders. I help her up, and she clings onto my shoulders, whimpering. "What happened?" I ask. She moans. Her door opens, and I lead her in and sit her on the bed. "Hanna, I can help you, but you have to tell me what happened." I say. She starts to shiver. "C-Charles left me in this r-room and put the t-temperature down. I w-was so c-cold." She stutters. I feel her cheek. She's freezing. I drape the blanket around her, and walk to her closet. I grab an identical outfit to the one she's wearing, and hand it to her. "Hanna, we have to get you out of those wet clothes. They're only gonna make you colder." I tell her. "You can change under the blanket." She slowly pulls the quilt over her head.

Once she is dressed, she comes back out, and hands me the ruined clothes. I quickly throw them in the trash, and come back to wrap the blanket around her. She starts to shiver. I look around the room for anything that could warm her up. I put pillows around her, and shift the radiator so that it's right by the bed. She gives me a small smile, and cups the hands to the radiator.

An hour later, she's back to normal, or as normal as you can be down here. Someone slips a plate of food in, and I bring it over, trying not to devour it with my eyes. Hanna grins at me. "Want to share?" I look at her uncertainly. "Are you sure? You don't know when you're next gonna get something to eat." She rolls her eyes. "We're both in this room, and I can't eat this without sharing it with you. I'd feel too bad." She says. I hug her, not even wincing as my skin touches hers. It's completely healed.

We share out the food, taking turns to sip the water, and leave it by the door when it's done. A skinny hand reaches out to take the food, and we look at each other, bemused. "Is that Mona? I think I saw a flash of yellow top." I say. Hanna shrugs. "Probably. I'm starting to get worried about her." We all are. We haven't seen her since Charles took Aria away, kicking and screaming, and even then, we only saw her through glass. How do we know it wasn't a screen? "She'll be okay. She's always okay. She's _Mona_." I tell Hanna. "She probably found a way out of here, and the police are probably on their way to rescue the rest of us." I tell her. "What a dream." She moans. "Since when was I the optimistic one, and you the pessimistic one?" I ask her. "I don't know what that means, but probably since we got to the dollhouse." I sigh, not even trying to explain it to her.

"Please return to your room."

I look at the speaker. Hanna looks terrified. I hug her, and whisper in her ear, "Charles isn't going to do anything to you whilst you're in this state. Play it up." She starts to fake shiver. I give her a small smile. "Bye, Hanna." She smiles back, and I leave. The door slams behind me.

Toby's POV

Wayne arrives for a 3 day leave today. He doesn't know anything about the girls being missing. We all wait outside for him, agreeing not to explain everything in the barn, as it would probably overwhelm him. Pam texts him to meet at the barn, and he arrives, a wary look on his face when he sees our expressions. "Pam. What happened?" He asks. "It's Emmy and the other girls." She tells him. He immediately pales. Pam continues. "After you left, Alison was found guilty, and they arrested the girls as accessories." Wayne looks horrified. "Then we have to get them out of there. And why the hell is Alison here?" He sputters. "A police van was moving the girls to the prison, but… it never made it there." Wayne's face switches from red to white in an instant. "They were kidnapped. By a new –A, and whoever it is sends videos of the girls, in that horrible place…" Wayne looks furious. "Mona was in the video. She is alive." Pam finishes. Wayne's eyes pop out of his head.

Xxx

"Have you got a read on –A's phone yet?" I ask Caleb. "Not even close." He groans. "–A has this network of different satellites that keep bouncing the signal to other places, and about a hundred decoy phones." We sigh. I continue to look through the police database, which only I have access to. Ezra looks through the hundredth file he made for his stupid book. Ali catalogues anything we find, and in the meantime, goes over everything we have with Wayne.

I pull up another road map. My gaze zooms over the horse fields outside of rosewood, the old abandoned church, and the derelict allotments. All places where we have ruled out as a place where someone could hide 5 teenage girls without anybody noticing. I look at the video –A sent us of when they were trapped outside wherever they were being held. It looks familiar, but I can't figure out what I recognise. I slam my hands down on the keyboards in frustration.

"How's the board going?" I ask Ella and Veronica, who are working on another board, to try to piece together all the clues we've found. "Not well." Ella tells me. "Most of what we have, -A gave us. And the police are no help, they only have the evidence from the murder trial to go on, all of which was rigged by –A." Veronica sighs. I look at the map of rosewood. There's something off about the places where we found the girls phones. I get the same feeling I did when I watched the video just now, like there's something missing. Is there?

 **Two and a half weeks have passed since the girls were taken. It's almost time! Thankyou for reading!**

 **-Vivian**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I have two days left of my Vacation! Then updates will be whenever I can, but not as often as they have been. I'm aiming for three chapters a week. I'm going to finish No EscApe when they get out (which will be soon!) and then I'm going to start writing my new Fanfiction, which has the summary up. Afterwards, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to No EscApe. Anyway… Enjoy!**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

I lift my head weakly. Nope… the siren is still playing. Every time I fall asleep, it gets louder, and I can barely move from exhaustion. I try to stand up, but I collapse onto the ground. I cover my ears with my hands and curl into a ball. It's too loud. I can't think. Then, without warning, the siren stops. I look up. Have I gone deaf? No, I can hear a door slam. It makes me jump. Then, what? Has Charles got bored of watching me die of exhaustion? I don't have time to think about it, because I quickly lose consciousness, finally fading away into the darkness of sleep.

Xxx

I wake up, well rested for the first time in a week. I begin to stretch, and find a pain in my back. Why did I choose to pass out on the floor? I sigh, and scratch my face. Wait a minute, blood? That can't be right. I look at my hands. They're coated in a layer of congealed red liquid, and there's more on my stomach. I life up my top, my breathing increasing, but there's no injury. I look around, and see a thick trail of blood on the floor, staining the carpet. I crawl along it, still too sleep-deprived to walk. I kneel on the ground, and try to open the door. It won't move. I bang on the door, and my hands stain it red. I crawl to my bed, using it to support myself. I look up at the camera. "What did I do?" I moan. No answer. "What did you make me do?" I start to cry, and realise I'm having a panic attack. I retch, not being able to breathe. I start to choke, but before I can faint, the door opens, and hands place a mask over my face. I try to scream, but the mask is connected to some kind of sleeping gas, and my tongue suddenly feels heavy. My eyes flutter shut, and darkness takes over…

Xxx

When I wake up, I'm in the same place I woke last time, but there's no blood. Anywhere. I look around, confused. Was it a dream? I look down at myself, and see that there's still blood on my shirt. I hurt someone. Who? One of the girls? Mona? Somebody else entirely? I feel sick. What if it was more than one person? Guilt washes over me, and I start to cry. "Let us out." I beg the camera. "Let us out, you monster."

Aria's POV

I feel my hair. I can't get used to the length. It's so _short_. And the pink looks horrible. Charles was playing this siren non-stop, and it stopped a few days ago. I shudder. It was impossible to listen to, and Charles had to gas us to make sure we could sleep. Then it just stopped. A latch under my door opens, and a plate of food is pushed in. I run over to it, and grab it, before they change their mind. The latch slams shut. I gulp the water down in just a few sips, and shovel the food into my mouth. It's disgusting, but I haven't eaten in weeks. I put the empty plate by the latch when I'm done, and the speaker chimes once. Time for bed. I look back at the food, knowing it will be gone by morning…

Emily's POV

The siren chimes, and I sigh. I climb into bed, and pretend to be asleep. An hour later, I hear the tell-tale click of the _click_ of the lock, meaning the generator's shut down. I throw off the covers, and see if the door will open. It shows no resistance, but I shut it again. If Charles were to catch me… I climb back into bed, and this time, I really do fall asleep.

Toby's POV

I look at the map. Something definitely isn't right, but I can't tell what. I look back at everybody working. They are hunched over their computers, of their files, typing away. Pam has a lonely expression on her face. Wayne left yesterday, and she cried all day. He calls every hour for updates, and she doesn't let anybody else answer the phone. I head back to the table in the middle of the barn, and pull out the picture of Spence and me that Aria took on her birthday last year. She is laughing, almost falling on to the grass.

"She looks happy." Veronica comments. I nod, absentmindedly stroking her cheek in the picture with my thumb. "It must have been pretty funny. Whatever it was even got me smiling." I comment. In the picture, I'm grinning ear to ear. "It was probably Hanna." Caleb says. Alison and Ezra nod. A timer goes off, bringing us all back to reality. "Lunch time." Peter says. We shrug, and I open the bag the Grille dropped off earlier today.

Xxx

Two hours later, we are still working. And getting nowhere. I've been over the current file I have in my hand three times, and Caleb is trying code after code to break into the camera system we found at the Campbell Apple Farm, all to no avail. I get up, and all heads snap up to me. I take a deep breath. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Everything we have, -A gave us. We keep going in circles. We need a new plan." The others reluctantly nod. "Well, somebody needed to say it." Caleb mutters, earning a glare from Alison. "I say we find out what the police have." Byron says. I shake my head. "I was down there this morning. They have even less then we do."

"What about trying to beat –A at their own game? We could follow them." Pam suggests. Caleb looks at her incredulously. "Have you seen anybody in a black hoodie and pants recently? Because, if you have, please share." He scoffs. Pam looks down.

"No, we need to set a trap. Something –A can't resist." Alison says. I turn on her. "What are you saying? What, we use you, and waste our only shot at finding the girls on a rash spur of the moment?" I ask. "If you have a better idea…" she says. I shake my head. "I will not risk Spence's life like that. We need to get them out safely." Alison rolls her eyes. "Wake up, Toby! They've never been safe! The longer they're there, the less chance there is that we'll ever get them back!" They're hard words, but true words. Every second that Spence is down there is another second that she's not here. We need to get them back as soon as possible.

"Fine. What do you propose?"

 **(A.N: It's now been three and a half weeks in the dollhouse. Next chapter is the last one.)**


	15. FINALE

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry about not posting another chapter! Life got in the way, and I'm going to try to post around 3 chapters a week of any story from now on. Here is the final chapter of this fanfiction! I do not own PLL or any of the Characters. I have really enjoyed writing this, and will do a sequel to it once I have finished Alex 2.0. Do you want the sequel to be an AU, or follow the plot of Charlotte being –A? Any feedback will be welcomed. Thank you, not just to everybody who left reviews and ideas, but to all who just read the story. You guys really made this a great vacation for me, and I'm unbelievably grateful to anyone who took their time to put up with me. Oh, and P.S., the liars are rescued in a slightly different way.**

 **WARNING: Some blood towards the end.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Vivian**

Spencer's POV

"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival."

The door opens, and I scramble up, wiping my eyes so that nobody can see that I've been crying. I take a breath to compose myself, and exit. I peep around my door, and see Aria doing the same. I nod at her in greeting, and she steps out. I do the same, and the door slams behind me, making me jump. Aria starts to cry, and it nearly sets me off again, but I know I need to be strong for the girls. If I break in this hellhole…

I run over and envelope Aria in a hug. She whimpers into my shoulder. I feel another set of arms wrap around us, and look up to see Em. I give her a small smile. We break apart at the sound of another door slamming. Hanna stands there, tears in her eyes. "Han…" I whisper. She starts to shake. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay…" Emily trails off, not quite believing her own words. Hanna opens her mouth to speak, but Aria interrupts her. "Let's not talk about what we just went through. At least not until we get out of here." She finishes. I gulp. "I don't know if I could even find the words."

"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival."

We grasp onto each other's hands, and slowly walk to the replica of Ali's room, hoping to see Mona. I'm not really surprised to find it empty. If she was okay, she would have talked to us when the generator shut down. I don't know what Charles has done with her, but I'm going to find out. We all share a glance, and everyone is clearly thinking the same thing. We look around the room, and I head towards a box on the bed. I open the cardboard flaps, and beckon the others over. "This is all Ali's stuff from her room at home." Em gasps. We all start looking through the box, and pulling out various items, and I find a note.

 **Say hi to Ali for me!  
She'll be here soon.**

 **-A**

I throw the note down, and pull out a copy of Rosewood Times. I see Ali's face on the front page, and start to skim through. "Guy, Ali's murder conviction was overturned, they're letting her go." I murmur. Hanna scoffs. "If that's even a real paper." She mutters. I draw in a breath, and show the girls what I've been reading, pointing to what's got me worried. "Oh, Ali, no…" Emily breathes. "Said DiLaurentis was offered police protection, citing the need to heal privately, with her family." I read aloud to a confused Aria, who then looks horrified. "So Ali's a sitting duck." Emily asks. I nod. Hanna walks over to where we are standing, looking troubled. "If –A brings Ali here, does that mean he won't need Mona anymore?" she asks. My eyes widen. "Right, so where is she?" Aria asks.

Alison's POV

I take a deep breath, and step in front of the cameras, my dad's hand on my shoulder. I spot Caleb, Toby, and Ezra in the crowd, and give then a subtle nod. I take a moment to gather my thoughts, acknowledging the irony of this situation. I told the police that I was kidnapped, and, a few months later, the exact thing I had people thinking happened to me happened to my best friends. That's karma for you.

I hold up my paper, and begin to speak.

"3 and a half weeks ago, my friends were kidnapped by a faceless, nameless coward.  
The same monster who attacked Mona Vanderwaal, and framed us for her murder.  
We now know that Mona is alive.  
But she is in grave danger, as well as my friends."

I pause before continuing, knowing I will not be able to pull out of the plan once I say these words.

" **My friends have always been my rock."**

 _Meet me at the kissing rock._

" **Without them, I'm lost in the woods."**

 _By the woods._

" **Totally alone."**

 _I'll be alone._

I would normally never put myself in danger, but I have to get to Em… and the girls.

Toby's POV

My phone chimes, and I look at the screen. A video. From –A. We've been back at the barn for less than half an hour, and already –A has decided to make a digital appearance. "Guys. –A sent me a video." I say. Everyone shoots up, and I hit play.

"You got a box too." Emily says. She has tears in her eyes. "-A is making this house our home." Aria fumes. Spence isn't paying attention. "Guys, Charles took our stuff before he took us. I thought that I lost this ages ago." I explain. "-A planned on bringing us here the whole time." Emily sniffles. "To live like his dolls." Spencer stares at the camera.

Hanna hands them a paper. "This article's about our families. All of them. They're barely hanging on to hope." She starts to cry, and Spence wraps her skinny arms around her. She's thin. Very thin. Too thin. Has –A been feeding her at all? "I don't want to read that. Like you said, it's probably not even real." Emily looks like she's trying to convince herself. Aria looks up at her. "Real, or not, they don't know where we are, they don't even know if we're alive. Can you just imagine what it's doing to them?" She asks. "It plays in my head on a loop, day after day, night after night." Spencer begins to cry. Andrew Campbell is the lead suspect. I swear, when I find him, I'm going to take him apart. The video ends, and I bury my face in my hands. The plan. Focus on the plan.

Spencer's POV

After telling the girls my plan, I say, "Did you guys know, I won an Etch-a-sketch contest when I was really little?" I ask. Aria looks at the camera, catching on. "Of course you did." She whispers. "I drew some really really pretty pictures." I say, and hold up the etch-a-sketch I pulled from Hanna's box.

Charles is a DiLaurentis.

Toby's POV

We hear a noise from the hallway, and I jump up, gun raised. A few tense seconds pass, and hold my breath. The door opens, and I jump forward, only to stop short. "Toby, what the hell?" Jason shouts. I narrow my eyes. "Why didn't you come in the front?" I ask. Jason rolls his eyes. "You told me to be discreet, I came through the garage."

Suddenly, Alison's phone rings. She holds in up, terrified look on her face. Tanner sucks in a breath. "Everybody stay absolutely silent." She instructs. I almost roll my eyes. Way to state the obvious. She answers, and an eerie old fashioned song starts to play.

When it ends, Tanner gestures for her to keep the call going. She looks around with terrified eyes, and speaks. "Charles… I know I'm the one you really want. Just tell me where you are and I'll… find a way to get there." There's a pause, and Tanner gestures again. Alison keeps talking. "But, I have to know that you won't hurt them-" the line cuts off, and Alison takes a shaky breath.

"Did you get it?" Tanner asks another officer, who is still typing something into the computer. He nods, and holds up a hand, indicating for us to wait. A moment later, a worried look crosses his face, and he stands up, dropping his ear-piece on the table. "The caller's in the house."

Spencer's POV:

"I counted the number of steps from the vault to the games room." I explain, the girls falling into step behind me. Aria rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" She mutters. I ignore her. "It's almost exactly the same. Coming back this way it's 81 steps. I think the vault is on the other side of the room." I finish. Em looks confused. "Okay, but how does that help us. We can't bust through there." She says slowly. I look at her with exasperated eyes. "Charles disappeared like Houdini when Mona came into the room, so there's got to be some kind of tunnel between the rooms!" I say excitedly. Their eyes light up.

We burst inti the games room, and look around. Then we hear a kind of buzzing noise. "Did you guys hear that? I think the generator's coming back on." Two seconds later, the siren starts playing, and we duck down, covering our ears. "Help me move it!" I shout gesturing to the bunkbed. The girls run over and start pushing it, but it's too heavy. No way is this what's hiding the door. I start to panic. We don't have time to look. Charles will come bursting through the door with a gas gun any minute now!

Emily runs over to the cupboard. "There's something behind this!" she shouts. We all run to move it out of the way. There is a ventilator behind it, and I rip it from the wall. The siren stops, and we all freeze for a few seconds. If the siren has stopped, that means that Charles is close enough to that he could stop the siren. Which is probably around thirty seconds. "Go!" I whisper.

Toby's POV:

Tanner shoves Alison into a cupboard, and gives her a stern look. "Don't you dare open this door for anybody." She tells her. Alison rolls her eyes. She slams the door shut, and we hear Alison lock it from the inside. A trainee police officer stands outside of the door, nervously. "You stay down here." Tanner tells her.

Xxx

I walk down the corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible. I enter Alison's room, and try not to cringe. It's so _pink_. Sometimes I wonder how a girl like Spencer is friends with somebody like Alison. They're so different. I see a hooded figure sitting in front of the chair, and freeze. I run to the door, blocking the exit, and shout, at the top of my lungs, "Show me your hands! Let me see your hands!", with my gun trained on the figure. Tanner is there in a flash, gun raised. The figure doesn't move, and I mouth,

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

I spin the chair around with one hand whilst pointing my gun at the figure in the hoodie. "Show us your hands!" Tanner screams. The figure doesn't even move, so I cautiously reach out to take the mask off. Just like I thought, it's a dummy. A noise behind us makes me whizz around, Tanner following my lead. It's the police officer Tanner asked to guard Alison.

We run down stairs to the cellar, and the door is open. Tanner bursts in, and the room is empty. "Where the hell is she?" I ask. Tanner turns on the officer. "I told you to watch her! When I say something, you _never_ disobey me if you want to keep your job!" I feel terrible for the trainee, but I know if I intervene on her behalf, Tanner will just punish us both. Tanner shakes her head, fuming. "You're suspended. You're lucky it's not worse. Get back to the PD and clear out your cubby. Now!" She screams. The trainee runs out, stifling sobs. Tanner turns to me. "We should get back and see if we can find anything else." Tanner says.

I head to my squad car, but taking a detour to the truck. I allow myself a small smile. Tanner doesn't know about this part, but everything back there happened just how we wanted it to. If it all goes to plan, Spence should be coming home tonight. I call Caleb, and he gives me a code that tracks Ezra's car, so that I can follow them. A few seconds later, I see the tiny spot, symbolising where their car's going. We're going to meet at the park.

 _I'm coming, Spence._

Spencer's POV:

Em is the last to emerge from the ventilation shaft, and I lift her up, giving her a small smile. We look around, and I walk to the old video player. I start the tape, and the girl's crowd around it. I see Mrs. D's smiling face, the two boys crowding around her as she holds a baby whom I suspect is Ali. When it's finished, the girls stare in shock. I look up at the camera. "Game on, Charles." I say, with my loudest voice.

Toby's POV:

I drive up to them, and step out of the car. I'm shocked to see that Alison is wearing the yellow top she was wearing the night she disappeared. I brush it off, and Caleb hand me a card. It has a picture of a bright pink house on a green lawn, and I open it up, my eyes stuck on Spencer's handwriting. I shake with anger. -A forced her to write a welcome card about the place he's kept her for nearly four weeks. An audio plays.

 _ **Put on the clothes and start walking. Leave everything else behind, or they die.**_

I throw the card down, and turn to Caleb. "So, what the hell do we do now?" I ask. Caleb puts a hand on my shoulder. "If –A wanted her to start to walk into the forest, then the girls must be nearby. We just need to find them." Caleb says. Without a second thought, we head off into the forest.

Xxx

"I found something!" I shout, ten minutes later. It's a trapdoor, jutting out of the ground, and we run towards it, and start to pull. A few minutes later, we're running through steel halls, just like the ones in the video –A sent us. We reach a hallway of 5 doors, and I kick the first one open. It's an exact replica of Spencer's room, but there's nobody in there. After a quick check of the other rooms, we find that they are all uninhabited.

We start running through the halls again. "Spence! Where are you?" I scream. The others start to scream their loved one names, and we see a bony hand latch around an open door. A head pops out. Emily. She screams, and runs into Alison's waiting arms, latching onto the girl like she's drowning, and Alison's a life raft.

Me, Caleb, and Ezra run into the room, and freeze. The girls are cowering in a corner, terrified looks on their faces. As soon as they see us, they start to shakily run over. I'm running too, and I catch Spencer in my arms, and she buries her head in my chest. I breathe in her scent, and pull back, running my thumb along her cheek. Her skin is rough, but thankfully nothing like it was in the video that freak sent us.

"How?" She breathes. A tear slips from her eye, and I brush it back with the thumb that was previously stroking her cheek. She leans into my tough, and I hold her close. Alison and Emily enter the room. "We don't have much time. Charles will figure out where we are soon." Emily says. I look up at her, finally tearing my gaze from my shivering girlfriends face. "Who is Charles?" I ask. Emily looks down, and Alison pulls her into a hug. "Em told me everything. Charles in apparently the one who kept them down here." I freeze. My grip tightens on my girlfriend. When I find this Charles…

"We need to find Mona." Hanna says. Spence looks up. "If we leave this room, Charles will just gas us and throw Toby, Caleb, and Ezra out. We'll be back to square one, and he'll have Ali." She mutters. I try not to cry at how hopeless her voice sounds. "We need a distraction." Aria says. "I've got an idea." Spencer says, and I try not to roll my eyes. Spence _always_ has an idea. I only love her more for it. She tugs at my hand, and leads me to a tape recorder. She sets it up, but before the video can play, she slams her hand on the tape, creating friction heat. After a few seconds, it lights on fire. Surprisingly, _Hanna_ is the first one to catch on. She grabs a doll from a crib, and holds it out to the camera in the corner of the room, which is hauntingly following them around. Spencer holds the burning disc to the doll, and it quickly catches fire. Spencer looks right at the camera, with a haunted but determined look on his face. "Game on, Charles." She says.

Spencer's POV:

Hanna drops the doll into a crib, and the siren starts to blare. I cover my hands with my ears, and Toby pulls me away from the speakers, glaring at the camera. The siren continues blasting, and the exit door buzzes open. I look up at the camera. "No!" I scream. The siren gets louder. It starts to play voices of Toby, Ali, Caleb, and Ezra screaming. Even though the real Toby is standing right next to me, they still seem hauntingly real. Toby pulls me into him, and puts his hands over my own.

The fire starts to spread, and the siren stops. Toby's shaking with anger. "Spence, I swear, I'm gonna kill Charles for doing this to you." I'm about to reply, but I feel a hot pain on the back of my legs. Toby yanks me away from the flames. "What do we do? It's spreading to fast!" Em screams. "Guys, there's no way I'm dying in this hellhole!" I warn them. "We are not giving up!" Hanna snarls at the camera. "We just need to find a blanket- o-or something to c-cover it." Aria stutters. I notice a red velvet curtain, and gesture to Em. She runs to help me pull it down, Toby and Ali watching protectively.

We tug at the curtain, and it starts to break from the hanger. _Yes…_ Then it releases, and we see a glass partition separating us from… _No!_

A black hooded figure stares at us through the pure black mask covering their face. Em and I start to back slowly away, the curtain forgotten. Charles throws something, and the glass shatters. Em and I scream. As soon as Toby has a clear view of what's behind the glass, he lunges forward and pulls me behind him, Ali doing the same with Em. Toby raises his gun, and Charles laughs. He unzips the black sweater he's wearing, revealing a bullet-proof vest. He then pulls out a gun twice the size of Toby's police issue, and aims it at Toby's head.

I've had enough. Before Toby or anyone else can stop me, I snatch Toby's gun and launch myself at the figure. "Spencer, No!" Toby screams, but it's too late. I grab the figure by the arm that's holding the gun, and push it behind his back. Before I can turn on safety like Toby taught me, Charles fires two shots.

One hits the family of mannequins, leaving a disturbing hole in the middle of the plastic woman's head, and the other… hits my shoulder.

Toby's POV:

Spence collapses to the ground, and Charles picks her up, throwing her against the wall like she's a rag doll. She struggles to get up, and he pushes her down. She screams. Charles picks up a knife, but before he can use it, I give him two kicks to the back. He stumbles around, and throws the knife. I duck, and ram Charles into the other wall, standing in front of Spence protectively. Charles gets up, and Caleb runs over and punches him in the jaw. "That's for Hanna." He says slowly, and punches hum again "That's for the other girls, and this-" he kicks Charles in the gut. "Is for _me!_ "

Alison comes over and has her turn. "Don't you ever touch Emily again!" She screams, slapping Charles until his blood seeps through the mask. Ezra runs up and kicks him in the chest. "Aria is not your _doll_!" He screams. I walk over, and slam the person who made my girlfriend suffer all these years into the metal chair. I take a heavy trophy and crush it into their hands. I hear a slight crunch of a broken bone. _Good_.

"Toby." I hear her whisper. I whirl around, and run to Spencer, gathering her in my arms. The bullet is embedded in her shoulder. I sigh in relief. For a second, I thought… I scoop her up bridal style, and we run out of the room.

Xxx

"Mona!" Hanna shouts as we run down the hall. Spencer grips me tightly, her face a shade of pale grey. "Mona!" Aria shouts, banging on the doors that surround the hall, none of them opening.

"I'm down here, help me, please!"

We hear a voice coming from one of the few open doors, and run inside. There's a well like structure in the middle of the room, with Mona curled up at the bottom. "Get me out of here!" She cries. Aria spots a rope in the corner of the room, and lowers it down. Mona grabs the rope, and is hauled up by Hanna. Hanna and Emily lead her out, supporting her shoulders, Caleb, Ali, Ezra, and Aria following. I take one last look at the 'hole' before running out of the room, my girlfriend in my arms.

Spencer's POV:

Toby carries me out of the room, my body rocking, even though he tries to make as few movements as possible to make sure I'm comfy. My eyes start to flutter closed, but Toby strokes my cheek. "We're almost there, Spence. You can sleep in the ambulance. Please, just don't close your eyes. You might not wake up…" his voice drifts off, and his eyes become terrified. I open my eyes, despite every muscle in my body telling me to sleep, and give him a watery smile. He kisses my forehead.

I weakly lift my hand around his shoulders, and he moves to make me comfortable, all whilst running through this awful place.

We see a light at the end of the tunnel, and I can just make out police sirens. I make a mental note to ask Toby to catch me up on everything I missed whilst I was… down here. Wait, how long was I down here? Two months? It feels like three. "Tobes…" I breathe. He looks at me. "Yeah?" He asks. I take a deep breath. "How long were we… gone?" Toby's expression changes to one of anger, and he grips me tighter. "Three weeks." He whispers. Only three weeks. I don't have time to wonder about it, as we suddenly get to the exit, and step into the cool night air. I finally remember what freedom tastes like.


End file.
